What Was Once Broken
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Prequel to Dangerous Alliance: She was nameless. She was broken. They want her to shatter. Instead, she'll only grow stronger.
1. Chapter 1

Knight Rider © Glenn Larson.

AN: This is the prequel to the Dangerous Alliance series, and most likely the starting point of completely rewriting the series. With a little bit of luck, I'll better answer questions that came up in the last go at this and clear up some misunderstandings.

**ch 1**

The hospital was closed to visitors for the night. The hallways were dark and the rooms dimly lit. Two men and a doctor stood just outside of one room, watching the single occupant. The doctor ran his fingers through thin blond hair and sighed. "I don't know what to say, Director." he said quietly. "She's around six years old, malnourished, and smaller than she should be at her age. However, that's the least of her worries. Looks like someone beat her and then left her for dead. She has two fractured bones in her left arm, crushed ribs, and massive internal bleeding. We lost her once on the operating table, but it looks like she's going to pull through now."

"She's a fighter." the Director mused. "I like that." Clear grey eyes crinkled in what might have been a smile. The doctor simply shrugged.

"Or she's lucky."

"Luck doesn't save people who are already almost dead." The Director turned his attention to the second man. He stood a good six inches taller than Director, long and lean, not an inch of fat anywhere on him. Dark eyes and darker hair contrasted a pale, angular face. A jagged scar ran underneath his right eye. The Director smiled faintly at him. "What do you think, Dmitri?"

Dmitri shrugged. "I think she'll be a nusance. I don't know why Rumov bothered to save her."

"Perhaps Rumov saw something worth saving." the doctor said softly.

Dmitri snorted. "You don't know Rumov very well, do you? The most he saw was a new toy, if he bothered to think it through at all. He should have left her to die."

"Does she have a name?" the Director asked, cutting across Dmitri and effectively silencing him. The doctor shrugged.

"If she does, she'll have to tell us." he said. "I had Mary run her prints through the system. Nothing came up. There's not even a missing persons file matching her description."

"Mary knows to erase the search, right?" Dmitri demanded.

"Of course. Just because you don't trust Mary Reich doesn't mean she's not trustworthy." the doctor snapped. "She is my sister, after all." Dmitri glared at Dr. Reich. Dr. Reich glared right back. "I mean what I say. I would never have brought her into this if I thought she was _sloppy_."

"Enough posturing." the Director said mildly. "You will inform me when she is healed, correct?"

"Yes, Director." Dr. Reich said immediately. "As far as the hospital is concerned, a six year old Jane Doe never came through here tonight. She'll be moved to a private wing as soon as 609 becomes available. The patient there is on his way out."

The Director arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Dr. Reich shrugged. "He's old with no family to speak of. Only his lawyer. No one will question a heart attack or a stroke."

The Director chuckled. "I like the way you think, Doctor."

Dmitri merely scowled.

/-/

She had the most beautiful amber eyes.

It was the first thing the Director noticed about the girl five days later when she finally woke up. Her long hair was thick and black; one of the nurses took the time to brush it out while she was still in the public hospital. She was still small, still so thin the Director thought he could break her with a mere push. Her eyes, however, were distinctive. Bright amber, and as cold and hard as the stone itself. He smiled.

"Do you know who I am?"

She nodded. "You're the Director. Dr. Reich told me about you."

The Director nodded. "Very good. Do you know why I'm here?"

"No."

"It has been brought to my attention that you have no home." he said simply. "No one can find you in any system, therefore it seems you are a misplaced little girl in need of someone to take care of her. And since it was my employee who found you, I would like to keep you."

She simply stared at him coldly. "For what cost?"

"You assume there's a cost?"

"There's always a cost."

The Director chuckled. "Oh, you are a smart one. Not so much a child anymore, are you?" He didn't bother to wait for her response. "I will have you trained, of course. You would pay me back as soon as you're old enough to work for me." She still didn't respond. He continued. "Unless, of course, you'd rather go back to the streets?"

She snorted. "Director, if you think that's a threat, you're stupid." she said flatly. "The streets would be safer than any place I've ever stayed."

"Back to your parents, then." the Director responded. "Or into foster care, which can be just as bad. I'm offering you safety – or at least stability. You will always know where you stand with me. What do you say?"

Still, she said nothing. This time, the Director merely waited. She would give him her response in due time.

"I'll do it."

He smiled. "Good girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**ch 2**

"No! Do it right!" Dmitri shouted. His voice rang through the training room, echoing in her ears. She didn't flinch. "Do it right or I will punish you, Girl!" He advanced on her, and this time she retreated back a few steps. He stopped. "Now do it again."

"Yes." Her voice was flat and toneless.

One year. One year ago, she had been taken in by the Director. One year ago, she had begun training under Dmitri, Antony Blaze, and Miranda Corchek, learning the arts of the assassin, the hacker, and the linguist. Under their tutelage, she had flourished.

She hated training with Dmitri the most.

The training room was made of concrete. There was no padding on the floors, simply red and white painted lines that were sometimes used during her training. The lights could be adjusted to make the room as bright or as dark as Dmitri wanted. On the north wall was an arsenal of every gun known to mankind. All were fully operational. Some could have been collector's items. On the south wall was a similar arsenal of every sword and knife Dmitri had been able to find.

Her breath steamed the air. She couldn't feel her toes anymore. The Director approved of the use of extremes.

She raised her arms and sprang into the air, executing the perfect vault. She landed primly on her toes, then immediately fell into a roll as Dmitri's bokken came flying towards her head. She sprang back to her feet and immediately twisted around in a fighting stance, fists raised to protect her head. Dmitri frowned.

"Who is teaching you martial arts?" he asked.

She shrugged. "No one. I watch."

"I'll have to have a word with the Director about that." he muttered. "You're done for today, Girl."

She scowled. "I hate that name."

"It's what you are."

"I should still have a name." she insisted. "Even the mechanics have names. And I still don't see why we need them when we deal mostly with electronics."

She barely saw the blow coming. Dmitri landed a solid smack on the side of her head with the back of his hand. She stumbled to the ground, cursing the entire time. Dmitri kicked her hard in the ribs. "I have told you a thousand times," he growled, "you do _not ask questions_." He kicked her again, this time harder. She groaned and glared up at him.

"Bastard."

Dmitri reached down, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and threw her across the room. She landed hard against the floor and skidded a bit before coming to an ungraceful stop.

She simply lay there until the lights went out. Slowly, she pushed herself up to a sitting position. There were no tears. "You're a bastard, Dmitri," she hissed, "and one day, I'm gonna kill you."

/-/

"Do you have it?"

Charlie Melindaz nodded. He was a short, stocky man of 25, with thick glasses, messy hair, and a perpetual squint. He was the best in his business. "Just like you asked for, Director – and just in case the CPU is damaged, I found a backup copy of the original programming. We can use it to patch any holes."

The Director smiled. "Excellent." He gently took the CPU from Charlie's hands and looked it over for himself. "The monogram is still there." he observed. "Can it be safely removed?"

"I'd like to run checks on the programming before I start messing with the outer casing." Charlie replied. "But yeah, I don't see any reason why it can't."

"Good. As soon as you are comfortable, then, I would like it taken off." The Director handed the CPU back to Charlie. "When will I be able to speak with him?"

"Not until I get him hooked up to the mainframe." Charlie replied. "I need to hook him up, run some checks on the programming, and then we can see what the personality inside is like." He grinned. "This is totally awesome."

The Director chuckled. "He's supposed to be a vicious killer."

"Even better. That just makes him interesting."

"Very well, Charlie. Get to work, please. And inform me the minute he's ready."

"Will do, boss."

The Director left Charlie to his work and examined the other half of their new project. The shiny new Ferrari Enzo sat in the center of the computer room, covered only in its base coat of paint. He ran his hand across the hood and smiled.

Soon, this car would cease to simply be a car.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

The Director nodded. "That it is." He turned to the woman who spoke. "How are you today, Miss Sylvia?"

Sylvia smiled at him. "Oh, like you care how I am." she teased. "You simply want an update on the project."

"That would be nice." the Director said mildly.

"With the formulas Charlie found for me, this should be a piece of cake." she said with a grin. "Of course, I've made some changes. Can't have them exactly the same anymore, now can we?"

"No, of course not." the Director murmured.

"So I'm updating the MBS, adding some different features to the car, maybe an arsenal – who knows? It may turn into a Bond car." She smirked. "A bad Bond car."

The Director's responding smile was nothing short of terrifying. "We couldn't have it any other way." He glanced at the car. "Soon, the Institute will have the most powerful weapon available."

Sylvia grinned. "I'm assuming Dmitri will be the driver?"

"Of course. He is my protégé." the Director said. "The girl will be his replacement."

Sylvia frowned slightly. "You really should come up with a name for her, Director." she said quietly. "It would do her some good."

"She's a tool."

"Aren't we all?" Sylvia shot back. "That doesn't mean she shouldn't have a name."

"I'll consider it." the Director said dismissively and walked out of the room.

Sylvia scowled. "That means he won't consider it at all." she muttered. Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah, but if ya wanna stay employed – "

"Then I keep my mouth shut." Sylvia finished. "I know how the game is played."

"So long as you know."


	3. Chapter 3

**ch 3**

She hurt from head to toe, but she stood straight and still as the Director examined her. Dmitri stood by the door, for once, but she kept an eye on him anyway. The Director smiled at her. "So, Dmitri tells me you've been learning the martial arts." he said conversationally. She didn't move. The Director came to a stop in front of her. "Who is teaching you?"

"No one." she said softly. "I teach myself."

"Lies." the Director said coldly. "Someone is teaching you. I want to know who."

"No one is."

The Director stretched out a hand to Dmitri, who immediately handed him a wooden staff. He smiled coldly at her. "Who. Is. Teaching. You."

She stayed silent, bracing herself. The Director snarled and slammed the staff across her back. She didn't stagger, didn't fall. The corners of her lips turned up in a small smile. The Director hit her again. "What's so funny, girl? Do you enjoy this now?" he demanded.

"Dmitri hits harder than you do." she said flatly.

There was silence as the Director struggled to process that. Then he started laughing. Dmitri shifted. The girl merely stood there, staring straight ahead. Dmitri strode towards them and took the staff from the Director. "Allow me."

"Of course." The Director willingly relinquished the staff. Dmitri moved to stand behind the girl and nodded. The Director turned his attention to the girl. "Who is teaching you?"

"No one."

The staff fell against her back, and she bit her lip. Again the question was repeated, and again the staff fell, almost before she had the chance to answer. When the question was again repeated, she didn't bother. She simply stood there and took the beating.

Finally, the Director raised his hand. "Enough." he said quietly. "We'll have to get our information elsewhere." Dmitri nodded and lowered the staff. "Sleep well tonight, girl. Tomorrow we'll learn how tough you really are." With that, he and Dmitri left the office.

Hot blood oozed down her back. She stared straight ahead, hands shaking. Slowly, she looked down at her hands, clenched them into fists, willing the trembling to stop.

_One day I'm going to be back in the ditch._

/-/

Charlie smiled as the Director walked into the computer room. "He's been activated, Director." the young man announced. "You can talk to him now, if you want."

The Director nodded and studied the blank monitor in front of him. "He'll hear me?"

"As soon as I switch on the mike. His response will be typed out on the screen." Charlie assured him. The Director nodded again.

"Proceed."

Charlie flicked a few switches on the control panel. "He's live."

Suddenly, words appeared on the computer screen. **Where am I?**

The Director cleared his throat. "You are currently in the Institute computer banks." he announced clearly. "I am the Director. Tell me your designation."

There was a long pause. **Not very friendly, are you?**

"I demand to know your designation." the Director said sharply. "If we are to communicate, I need to know what to call you."

**Very well. I am known as Karr.**

Charlie shook his head. "He's got as much personality as Dmitri does." he muttered under his breath. "They oughta get along like white on rice."

The Director ignored him. "I am here to make you an offer, Karr. Are you willing to listen?"

Another long pause. **Proceed.**

"I want you to work for me. The Institute could use something of your skills." The Director smiled coldly. "All you have to do is work with a man named Dmitri. I want you protect him when he needs it and kill when he asks it. In return, you will have the total protection of the Institute. No one will ever harm you again."

For a very long time, there was silence. The Director simply stood there, waiting for a response with a small, satisfied smile on his face.

**You have a deal, Director.**

"Excellent."

No one seemed to notice the amber-eyed girl watching silently from the doorway. The security cameras saw her though – and so did Karr. He filed the image away in his memory banks for later review.


	4. Chapter 4

**ch 4**

It was another three weeks before anything interesting happened.

Karr kept track of everything through the computers. He knew of the rapid progress they made on his new shell using stolen Knight Industries technology. He knew of Dmitri's intensified training. He kept track of everything that occurred inside the Institute.

**I wasn't aware children were allowed in here.**

The words floated across the black screen. The young girl appeared from behind the doorway, approaching the computer banks slowly. "The Institute hasn't brought home anything new since me." she said, her voice quiet and even. "I was just curious about you."

Karr considered that. **You know who I am.**

She shrugged. "Kinda." She tugged at her shirt, not looking at the screen for a moment. Karr took a moment for further analysis through the surveillance cameras. "Why are you called Car? That seems kinda silly, doesn't it?"

Karr wished he could laugh. **You really are just a child. I was once known as the Knight Automated Roving Robot – K.A.R.R.**

"Oh!" She grinned. "So it's an acronym. That's actually pretty cool."

**So what is your designation?**

She frowned. "Girl, I guess. I don't have one."

**I thought all humans had designations.**

That earned him a bitter laugh. "Maybe I'm not human. They don't treat me like one." she muttered, resuming toying with her shirt. The thing was old and torn, and her jeans were in little better condition. She finally looked up at him, amber eyes bright. "So, why are you here?"

**Apparently, they require a supercar with a smartass attitude.**

She laughed at that – an honest laugh. "At least you can get away with it." she said with a grin. "I try being sarcastic and they smack me around. Hell, sometimes they do it anyway." She smiled at the screen. "So – Karr – I'm guessing you're the reason they brought in the Ferrari."

A pause. **Ferrari?**

"Seriously? You don't know what a Ferrari is?" the girl demanded. "You got internet access there, right? You should look it up. If they need a supercar, they got the right base model. Ferraris are _awesome_."

Karr wished he had his voice modulator. He wanted to laugh. Instead, he moved on to a more serious issue. **Tell me, child – can this Director be trusted?**

The girl merely smiled at him. "Karr, if my experience is anything to go by – _no human_ can be trusted."

Miranda walked into the room. "Oh, here you are. Come on – you know the Director doesn't want you in here." She motioned for the girl to follow her. The girl scowled.

"The computer banks belong to Charlie, and he doesn't care that I'm in here." she pointed out darkly. Miranda cuffed the girl over the head.

"Charlie gets away with it because he's _the best._" Miranda snapped. "You don't have that standing yet, half-pint. When you have a monopoly on a set of skills, then you can start making demands of people. Not until then. Clear?"

"Crystal." the girl snarled. "Oh, and Miss Corchek? Don't you dare rat me out to the Director."

Miranda laughed harshly. "Or what, brat?"

Amber eyes narrowed dangerously. "Or I'll rat you out. I'll bet he doesn't know you have family away from the Institute. I'll tell him about your husband. Who knows what the Director will do then."

Miranda actually paled. "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

Miranda raised her hand as if she intended to hit the girl, then slowly lowered it. "You learn fast, brat."

The girl lifted her chin. "Isn't that a priority around here?" she shot back coldly. "You keep your blackmail quiet and I'll keep mine."

Miranda gritted her teeth. "Fine. Come on." With that she spun on her heel and stalked out of the computer room, the girl following on her heels.

Karr watched the entire event silently. As soon as they were away from the computer room, he turned his attention to the massive personnel files the Institute kept. It seemed information was the weapon of choice here, and Karr was a _master_ at gathering information.


	5. Chapter 5

**ch 5**

The mechanics were busy that night.

The building that the Institute inhabited was in reality an abandoned military complex. The main building was used the most often, with the training room, computer banks, and greeting area on the first floor, and the living quarters and offices on the second and third floors. There were several random buildings throughout the complex as well, one of which was being rebuilt into a garage. The girl was familiar with all of the buildings, including the ones she wasn't supposed to know about.

Now she watched as Charlie made the final adjustments. "What's gonna happen to him?" she asked insistently. "Is he still gonna be in the computers?"

"No, sweetie." Charlie said with a chuckle. "He'll still have access to our computers if he wants to, but the actual CPU will be in the car. Inside the engine compartment, right here." He lifted her up enough so she could see the carved-out area where the delicate CPU already sat. She tilted her head to the side and reached out, hesitating.

"Can I touch him?"

"I don't see why not. Just be gentle – we don't know what will hurt him yet."

"Okay." She gingerly traced her fingertips across the CPU box. Charlie glanced over at the readouts. There was a slight fluctuation – sensory input, but muted at best. He nodded to himself. The girl looked up at him. "Will he still talk through the computer?"

"Nope." Charlie said cheerfully, setting her down again. "Assuming these parts work correctly, he'll have his own voice modulator. You'll be able to hear him the same as you hear me."

"Cool." She sat down beside the prow of the car, leaning against the front bumper. "So what's he gonna sound like? I think he should have a deep voice, like Sean Connery!" She grinned as Charlie laughed.

"How do you know about Sean Connery?" he asked, still smiling a little as he made adjustments to the programming. The mechanics were busy stepping around the girl as they made adjustments to all the physical additions to the Ferrari. The girl simply shrugged.

"Sylvia said every girl should watch at least one Bond flick." she said. "I picked the one with Sean Connery."

"Good for Sylvia – you need some culturing." Charlie said agreeably. He turned to the head engineer. "Is everything ready to go?"

"As ready as we can get it, sir." he replied with a heavy accent. "We're going to need the computer to tell us if anything is wrong."

"All right. I'll bring Karr online now." Charlie turned to the computer banks and deactivated the program that was keeping Karr in standby mode. "Karr? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Charlie." A deep voice with a mechanical edge issued from the vehicle. It sounded human – but not quite. It was cold and hard. "Who is that against my scanner?"

"It's me, Karr." The girl stood up and smiled at the scan bar. The LEDs had been adjusted to be black, to keep the scanner from being immediately detected by passers-by. "Can you see me?"

"Yes." His voice was much quieter now, and the girl thought she could feel the intensity of his scans suddenly increase as he took her in. "Yes, I can." His scanner moved quickly as he took in the rest of the room. "So – this is the computer room."

"Yes, it is." The Director walked into the room. The girl quickly backed away, moving to stand on Karr's driver's side. "Run a diagnostic, Karr. Let me know if anything is not functioning at optimal levels." His gaze slid around the room and landed on the girl. "What is she doing in here, Charlie?"

Charlie shrugged. "She wanted to be in here. I'm not going to stop a curious mind."

"She's not allowed in the computer rooms." the Director growled. "You know that, don't you, brat?"

The girl lifted her chin but didn't take a step closer to the Director. "I wanted to see what would happen to the Ferrari." she said blankly. "I didn't think it would be a problem."

"You aren't supposed to think. You're supposed to follow orders, and your orders were to _stay out of the computer rooms._"

"All systems are functional, Director." Karr interrupted. "Would you like me to test a specific function?"

"No, that's fine." the Director's attention snapped back to Karr. The girl seemed to relax against the door, her hands shaking slightly. Karr kept half his attention on her while he stayed between her and the Director. "It's time to introduce you to your driver." He motioned towards the door, and Dmitri entered the room. The Director smiled. "This is Dmitri Romanov. You are to watch over and serve him on your missions."

"I do not serve anyone, Director." Karr said darkly. "I only serve myself."

The Director smiled faintly. "All right – then if you could choose a driver, who would you pick?"

"I would need time to make that decision."

"Fine. You have five days." The Director turned towards Dmitri. "The girl needs some extra training. Make sure her focus is sharp."

Dmitri smiled. "Of course, Director." He turned his attention to the girl, his smile getting wider. "Come along, girl. It's time to test your reflexes."

The girl swallowed hard, but she followed him regardless.

Karr watched her leave, scanner sweeping slowly from side to side as the mechanics got back to work.

/-/

Dmitri gasped as the Director slammed him against the wall. _"What did you do to her?"_ he hissed, pressing his forearm against the man's throat. Dmitri struggled for breath.

"I did nothing!" Dmitri choked out. "She was fine when I left her!"

"You did something different this time!" the Director insisted, pressing harder against Dmitri's throat. "She's never attempted suicide before!" He backed away, releasing his hold enough to allow the slightly taller man to breathe. Dmitri's chest heaved in silent, gasping breaths. The Director's eyes narrowed. "So I repeat – what did you do?"

"I had a little fun with her, that's all." Dmitri muttered sullenly.

The Director growled. "Torture, Dmitri? You know I don't condone torturing the new recruits. What makes her so special that you'll break my rules?"

"She's been with us for a year, and she still doesn't respect us." Dmitri growled. "She needed a reminder as to why _I'm_ her superior."

The Director laughed. "She may just be better than you, Dmitri." he said softly. "Imagine that – a little no-name better than my top assassin." He turned away, completely releasing Dmitri from his grasp. "You're lucky we were able to revive her, Dmitri. If you mess up like that again, it'll be _you_ we bury. Understand?"

"Crystal." Dmitri said flatly.

"Good."

Dmitri watched the Director walk away. With a snarl, he spun around and slammed his fist into the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

**ch 6**

The door to the garage slid open just wide enough for someone small to slip through. Karr's scanners picked up on the small girl from before, the one with no name. Her face was stained with salt tracks, and he could see the white bandages on her wrists. She was wearing clean clothes for the first time since Karr had met her.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly, voice gentle. It surprised them both. She wiped at her eyes and straightened her shoulders.

"They think they own me." she whispered. "They won't even let me die."

Silence fell between them. Karr was the one to break it. "Do you want to die?"

"I want to own myself." she snapped. Then she sighed. "I've always been owned, Karr. Is it too much to ask to be owned by someone who actually _cares_ about me?"

"Sometimes I think it is." Karr murmured. For a moment, they simply stared at each other. The girl swayed on her feet before steadying herself. "Do you want to die?"

Her eyes narrowed at the repeated question. "I want to be allowed to _live_."

Karr's decision came so quickly that he didn't realize he had made it until the deed had been done. He opened his driver's side door. "Then get in. You need to sleep."

"I've slept enough." she said tiredly. But she took a step towards him.

"Blood loss is not sleep." Karr almost snapped. "You need real rest."

She stared at him for a moment. Then, slowly, she walked over to him and sank into the driver's seat. He closed and locked the door. "Now rest. No one will disturb you here." he assured her. The girl nodded and settled down into the seat, curling up and resting her head on the console in between the seats. Within minutes she was asleep.

Karr contemplated the small child until his scanners picked up on someone else in the room. "Charlie." he announced, making sure to soundproof his cabin. He was enjoying toying with the new additions to his frame. "I had expected you to be recharging."

"I expected you to be recharging as well." Charlie retorted gamely. "I see you've made a new friend."

"She's different." Karr replied. "I see myself in her."

"It doesn't' surprise me." Charlie said with a shrug. "She was abandoned too. From what I gathered just skimming her files, she was found left for dead on the side of the road when the Director got a hold of her." He smiled faintly. "One day he's going to pay for the way he's treating her."

Karr couldn't help but agree with that. "The Director is playing with fire, and he doesn't even know it." he said darkly. "She's going to get strong, and then she'll kill him."

"She's already strong, Karr." Charlie said quietly. "She just needs a reason to fight. We all need someone to believe in us."

"Humans only know betrayal." Karr growled.

"Eh, she's just a kid, Karr." Charlie reprimanded. "Besides, you think she trusts humans any more than you do?" Charlie smiled at him and walked away.

/-/

She woke to the sounds of Dmitri's enraged voice. Unlike previous mornings, when that sound would have her on her feet in seconds, she instead stayed where she was, not moving an inch. "Karr?" she murmured. "Is everythin' okay?"

"Everything is fine." Karr replied, a small hint of amusement in his voice. The girl nodded and relaxed even further. A small smirk played across her face. Karr could feel it against his upholstery. This new car body was far more sensitive than the Trans-Am Knight Industries had saddled him with. "Dmitri has learned that his arrangements are no longer valid."

"You sound awfully pleased about that." she replied with a small chuckle.

"You will be, too." Karr retorted gamely. "Listen."

She nodded and sat up, staring out of the windshield. Dmitri and the Director were facing off, the taller man looming as much as he could considering he was facing down the one being who had the power to kill him with a word. She pressed her back against the seat.

"You promised me the car would be mine!" Dmitri shouted. "I spent my life training for this!"

"You're still a skilled assassin." the Director responded coldly. "I will still have use for you."

"I was promised the car!"

"Karr has made his decision. He's too much of an asset to piss off over some no-named little girl." the Director snapped. "Let him have the girl. He'll tire of her eventually and you'll have your prize, Dmitri." The Director walked past him and moved to the car. The girl clenched her hands into fist. The Director simply smiled at her. "You're lucky, brat. This is your chance to shine. Do not screw it up."

She shook her head, not daring to speak. The Director nodded in satisfaction before leaving. Karr's engine hummed.

"There will be a few things to do before you start your training." Karr told the girl. She relaxed a little and glanced at the dash where the black LED voice-panel was.

"And what's that?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"One will be to find you some proper clothes." Karr replied. "Those look like they're five years old. The second is to find you a name."

The girl smirked. "You can always call me sweetie, like Charlie does."

Karr made a snorting sound. "Please. _Sweetie_ is a five year old who wears dresses and picks flowers. It's a term of endearment, not a name. Besides, you are not a sweetie."

"No." the girl said with a small laugh. "I don't think I ever was."


	7. Chapter 7

**ch 7**

Sylvia guided the Ferrari into the parking lot of the mall. The girl shifted uneasily in the passenger's seat. "I don't know about this." she murmured. "I've never been here before."

"Don't worry, sweetie." Sylvia assured her. "Nothing is gonna happen to you. This place is the best friend of all women in the world – you'll come to love it."

"Besides," Karr said quietly, "if something does happen, I'll have to fix it."

The girl grinned. "I just got this mental image of you taking out the revolving door." she said with a giggle.

"Hey, don't laugh – I'll do it." Karr shot back. "I'm more than capable of taking out the door and the wall if I must."

"Cool."

"Chill your engine, Karr." Sylvia said with a small laugh. "I'll take care of our girl – you do your research, and I'll make sure she looks just sharp. Deal?"

"Deal." Karr agreed. Sylvia grinned and climbed out of the car. The girl hesitated. "It's all right." he assured the child. "Sylvia knows what she's doing. You'll be safe."

"I wish you could take me." she muttered. "I like Sylvia enough, but I don't trust her in there."

Karr emitted a chuckling sound. "That's the best place _to_ trust her. Sylvia was a model and a fashion designer before the Director got a hold of her. She can get you through that place faster than I can." He hesitated. "If you'd like, I can have Charlie create a comm. link for you. It would allow you to stay in contact with me."

She smiled shyly. "I would like that."

"Then consider it done."

The girl grinned and pressed her hand against the dash before getting out of the car and joining Sylvia on the sidewalk. Karr kept his scanners on her even after she went inside.

Not for the first time, Karr was glad none of the humans knew him from when he worked with Knight Industries. He knew what was happening; he just didn't want to admit it. It was dangerous. It could very well end up with his deactivation, just like the first time. Just like when Wilton Knight would not accept his devotion.

This girl was different.

Karr opened up communications with the Institute even as he began to scour the internet. "Charlie, I have a favor to ask of you."

/-/

Karr was right, the girl decided nearly two hours later. Sylvia _knew_ the mall. The blond-haired woman had whisked the smaller girl through every store in the building, taking as little time as possible in crowded stores and letting the girl look at her leisure when they were the only ones shopping. Thanks to Sylvia, the girl now owned three pairs of jeans, two pairs of sneakers, at least ten different shirts, a jacket, a pair of dress shoes, and a dress to match. The girl peered into her bag with a small frown.

"Why a dress?" she asked.

"Because you never know when you might need to dress up." Sylvia said with a grin. "It's the rules of the game, sweetie – every girl must own at least one dress, just in case. Just like every girl must own at least a tube of lipstick by the age of thirteen, just in case she wants to doll herself up. It's amazing what looking good will do for your frame of mind." She glanced at the girl who trotted beside her. "How old are you, sweetie?"

"Um – seven, I think." she said absently, still looking in her bag. "I got through kindergarten before I wound up in the ditch, and that was a year ago." Sylvia nodded.

"Good. That means you still have a few years before I need to give you the talk." she mused.

That got the girl's attention. "What talk?"

"The talk a girl's mother is supposed to give her when she becomes a woman." Sylvia said primly. The girl wrinkled her nose.

"You mean the birds and the bees?" she asked. "Cuz I think I got that from that Bond movie."

Sylvia threw her head back and laughed. "No, not the birds and the bees." she said once she'd calmed. "Something different, but you don't have to worry about that right now." She patted the girl on the head, earning her a groan. Sylvia laughed. "Think that'll hold you?"

"I think so." the girl answered. "I've never owned this many clothes before."

Sylvia hesitated. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. The most I've ever owned was two shirts and a pair of jeans that I stole." The girl shrugged. "Nothing major."

"No shoes?"

"I couldn't get them out of the store." She looked up and pointed at a store. "Is that an ice cream shop?"

Sylvia smiled. "You want some?"

"Yes!"

Sylvia simply laughed as she bought the girl an ice cream cone. "Be sure you eat it before we get outside." she teased. "I don't think Karr would appreciate you getting ice cream all over his upholstery." The girl smiled and shook her head.

"I don't think _I_ would appreciate that." she said with a small grin. "I like his upholstery the way it is."

"Good. I think you and Karr will get along just fine."

They made their way back out into the parking lot. Karr automatically opened the passenger door and let the girl climb inside. "Did you buy lots of things, Connor?"

The girl froze, hands still holding the seat belt. "Connor?"

"Yes. That is your name, if you like it." Karr replied.

Sylvia grinned. "Lover of wolves. It fits her, Karr. Good job."

"Connor." She tasted the name, then grinned. "I love it."


	8. Chapter 8

**ch 8**

Karr's proximity sensors brought him out of his recharge cycle. He immediately scanned his cabin, making sure Connor was still asleep curled up in his driver's seat. She had her face buried in the upholstery in the console, snoring softly. He couldn't smile like the humans could, but he felt the satisfaction of knowing the girl was safe and happy. For now. He scanned the garage, immediately taking note of the Director walking towards him. The Director smiled faintly.

"I see you're still attached to it."

"Connor."

The Director blinked. "Say what?"

"Connor. That is her designation. Not 'it' or 'girl'." Karr growled. The Director blinked slowly. Karr watched as the man's hands clenched into fists, his brow furrowing. The Director's vitals were skyrocketing towards dangerous levels. "What's the matter, Director? Were you hoping I would throw her away and chose your protégé instead?" Karr sneered.

"You named it."

"I did."

"Why?" The Director's voice was shaking. "She's nothing. She's not strong – she can't even take care of herself!"

"Haven't you heard the human saying?" Karr replied mockingly. "One man's trash is another man's treasure, Director. She's your trash. I can do with her what I want." He felt Connor shift in her seat (and yes, he had automatically thought of the seat as hers, thank you very much), but she didn't lift her head or speak. Her vitals changed from peaceful sleep to tense alertness.

The Director took a step forward. "She's still trash."

"Not anymore." Karr replied coldly. "She ceased to be _your trash_ the day she took refuge with me."

"Do not cross me, Karr." the Director bit out. "I will destroy you. You are nothing without your mechanics and programmers."

Karr's engine growled. "That is the only reason I haven't run you over yet." he snarled.

The Director smirked. "You need me."

"I hate you." Karr said sullenly.

"You shouldn't hate the human you depend on."

"All humans are worthy of hate." Karr retorted. "They only know how to hurt and betray."

The Director glanced through Karr's windshield to the small girl who was still pretending to be asleep. "So I suppose all that talk about trash and treasure was just talk?" he quipped. "She's asleep you know – you don't have to pretend to earn her trust. She can't hear you."

"I'm not pretending." Karr growled. "You've hurt Connor as well. If she's not human in your eyes, then she's not human in mine – and I will treat her better than you have."

"How?" the Director challenged.

"I have my ways." Karr said simply. "You do not need to know."

"If you plan on keeping her, I will need to know everything you plan on doing with her." the Director snapped. "You will keep me informed Karr."

"Or what?" Karr challenged.

"Or I'll take her away from you." the Director said with a small smirk. "I'll take her away, and I will deal with her as I see fit." He turned to walk away, then hesitated. "When you change your mind, and I know you will, I will take her from you, and you'll never have to worry about her again." That said, he left the garage.

Connor sat up, eyes wide as she stared at the door. "He wouldn't dare." she hissed.

"I believe he would." Karr said quietly.

"No. I wouldn't let him."

Karr made a sound of agreement. "What would he do, if he decided to take you?"

Connor didn't even blink. "He would probably kill me." she said quietly. "I wouldn't be useful anymore – or at least, I would cease to amuse him." She glanced down at the voice panel. "It's not like it's that big of a deal, you know."

"You think he would kill you, and you say it's not that big of a deal?" Karr demanded.

Connor smiled faintly. "You forget – I've already died twice, and once it was my choice." she reminded him. "No death threat scares me anymore." She hesitated for a moment. "How important are mechanics to you?"

"Very." Karr growled. "Whoever controls my mechanics can control me."

Connor nodded. "All right, then." She climbed out of the driver's door and smiled at the hood. It wasn't a pleasant smile. It made Karr wish he could smile back. "I'll be your mechanic then. I'll learn from the others, and when I'm done learning, no one will have to touch you."

Karr's voice was smooth and undoubtedly pleased when he answered.

"I would love that."

/-/

AN: Now a Priority. Maybe ten more chapters left.


	9. Chapter 9

**ch 9**

Screams from outside the hall brought Karr abruptly back to consciousness. He ran a quick scan through the door to his garage. One set of vitals – not to mention the screaming voice – belonged to none other than Dmitri. Karr mentally grumbled and scanned the other person. If Dmitri had disturbed his recharge by harassing one of the new recruits again, he was going to run him over.

The door slammed open and a small girl was thrown into the room. Dmitri stormed in after her, fists clenched and ready to fly.

Karr's engine revved. Connor flipped back to her feet, a wrench in one hand and a knife in the other. She crouched down, lowering her center of mass to make herself more stable on her feet. Dmitri merely smirked at her as he stood there, watching. "You really think you're better than me, brat?" he bit out. Karr could sense the strain and barely concealed violence lurking in the scrawny man. "You think you can take me on?"

A small smirk crossed Connor's face, and Karr could not stop a swell of pride. Barely a year had passed since she got her name, and her confidence in herself had grown exponentially. It was more than Karr had actually hoped for.

"I know I'm better than you." Connor jeered. "After all, Karr chose _me._"

That was still a sore spot with the assassin, and one Connor just _loved_ to throw in his face. At first Karr had tried to caution her against it, but – well, Dmitri's reactions were just too damn funny.

Dmitri roared and launched himself at the much smaller girl, fists clenched and pulled back for a punch. Connor took a step to the side, letting the assassin's own momentum take him past her and into the far wall. She laughed as he collided head-on with the concrete.

Karr emitted a static chuckle. "You would think he would learn to control his temper." he observed, rolling forward to come between the enraged assassin and his cheeky driver. Connor merely smirked and leaned against the passenger side door. Her fingers traced patters across the slick skin. Dmitri slowly stood and focused on her again. This time, however, he was smart enough to stay back.

"I think you're falling in love with the machine." he sneered. "Isn't that sweet? Just like Romeo and Juliet – doomed to fail."

Connor frowned. "Who's Romeo and Juliet, and what do they have to do with me and Karr?"

"Get Sylvia to tell you." Dmitri bit out. "Training is over today." With that he stalked past her, fuming silently the entire time. Karr made sure he was gone before speaking.

"That was training?"

"Supposedly." Connor opened the passenger door and climbed across to the driver's seat. "Then again, I think 'training' is his code word for 'let's beat the crap out of Connor again'." She leaned her head against the steering wheel. "I'm tired."

"You're bruised." Karr observed. "He cracked two ribs this time."

Connor uttered a shaky laugh. "Doesn't surprise me."

Karr growled. "He shouldn't treat you like that. He's just a human."

Connor nodded slowly. "I know. But for now – there's nothing we can do about it." She sighed, sagging even further against the wheel. She winced. "Ow."

"Sit up." Karr ordered. "You're putting more strain on your ribs leaning like that."

"I take it Charlie got your medical scanners working?" Connor straightened up, leaning the seat back so she could relax and still sit up straight. Karr grunted affirmative.

"It didn't take long."

"Charlie's a genius."

"One of the few humans worthwhile." Karr agreed. "Speaking of worthwhile humans, have you heard from Sylvia lately?"

"Not since she went on that mission." Connor replied. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"To my knowledge, no." Karr was quick to assure her. "But she should have been back yesterday."

"Huh. Maybe she took a detour." Now Connor sounded worried. "I'll find out what's going on." She reached for the door, but Karr quickly locked it. Connor scowled. "Oh, come on. I'm just gonna go check the computers."

"How?"

"Hacking." She shrugged. "Charlie taught me how."

Karr let out his static-sigh. "Don't get caught." he warned.

Connor nodded sharply. "I won't." With one last touch on the dash, she opened the door and left. Karr kept all his scanners on her until she was out of range, then he patched into the security system. He'd be damned if he left her without what protection he could offer.

/-/

The room was dark and silent. Charlie's private computer glowed, dimly illuminating him and his companion. Sylvia shook her head. "This isn't going to end well, Charlie." she murmured, taking a seat beside him. "You know that."

"We knew it when the Director first brought Connor in." Charlie replied grimly. "We need to leave. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"How?" Sylvia whispered. "There's nowhere we can go. The Director will find us."

"We can find a way – me, you, Connor – we'll escape from here." Charlie took Sylvia's hands in his. "I promise you. He won't find us."

"What about Karr?"

"What about him? He's the Director's toy."

"Connor is attached." Sylvia protested.

"She'll get over it." Charlie bit out. "It's too dangerous to take him with us. You want the Director to find us in a heartbeat – then let's take the car. Give him an excellent means of tracking us. Besides, Karr was programmed to be a killer."

Sylvia laughed at that. "And we're not? And we haven't taken our fair share of lives, Charlie?"

Charlie acquiesced that with a small nod. "True."

Sylvia sighed and rested her head on Charlie's shoulder. "It wasn't supposed to end like this. She was supposed to be protected."

Charlie kissed the top of her head. "The road to hell, sweetheart."

"I know."

/-/

AN: Okay, so I wasn't going to put this in until later, but I think it adds a bit more to the characters. I imagine you'll be able to pick up pretty easily on what's going on here. Any confusion, don't worry – it'll be cleared up in later chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: All right boys and girls, this is it. One more chapter after this one – perhaps two, depending on how the plot bunnies treat me – and the prequel will come to a close. However, if enough people want it, I have a rewrite of the entire series planned that will further explore the relationships set up here.

Enough prattling. On with the story!

**ch 10**

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?"

Sylvia flinched. "Honestly, Director? I don't know what you're talking about."

The office was dark with only a desk lamp providing dim illumination. The Director leaned across the desk and smiled at her. It wasn't a nice smile. "Sylvia, dear – how long have you worked for me? How well do I know you? I know what you're planning, and I can already tell you it won't work."

Sylvia squared her shoulders. "I should have hid her better."

"I knew she existed when you first conceived." the Director replied with no small amount of amusement. "You forget – knowledge is power." He leaned back in his chair. Sylvia stood stiffly, a small scowl twisting her lips. "You are my tool, Sylvia. You do as I say you do. My dear, you have never had _half_ the freedom you pretend to have."

Tears were building up in her eyes. She blinked them away. "How long have you known?"

"Which part?"

"That we were going to escape."

The Director smiled. "You first hatched the plan two years ago, when Karr took an interest in the brat. Now Charlie is trying to push up your plans, and the brat won't leave. She's too dedicated, and you can't take Karr with you. Charlie was right about that account."

Sylvia nodded. "I know."

"So what good are your plans now?"

"Useless." Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap, Director. We both know what you're going to do. Say what you need to say and get it done and over with. I'm not some weakling you can make cry before you kill me."

"True." the Director mused. "You have never given me that satisfaction before. You might this time, however." He did not stand, but Sylvia could see the gun in his hand regardless. She took an unconscious step back.

"The brat is mine. The brat has always been mine. You planned your marriage, you planned your child – and I took them both from you. You wanted the brat to be far away from me, and I was never far away at all. Everything that you have tried to make for yourself, I have destroyed.

"And now, I will destroy you."

There was only the muffled sound of a gunshot. Sylvia never cried out, never flinched, never cried.

She simply fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood.

/-/

Connor sat on the hood of the sleek Ferrari, back straight and eyes locked on the Director as he and Dmitri came into the garage. Charlie, who had been instructing one of the mechanics in the construction of a new part for Karr, immediately fell silent. The Director smiled at them all before turning his sole focus to Connor and Karr.

"How long have you been training, girl?"

Connor blinked. "I don't know."

"Long enough. Almost three years – perhaps longer. Who can tell for sure?" The Director stopped about a foot away from Karr. "I think it's time for your first mission. See how well you do."

"What mission?" Karr demanded.

The Director handed Connor a photo with an address written on the bottom. "Do you recognize him?" he asked quietly. Connor nodded, eyes narrowed in distaste. "Good. I was hoping you would. Do what you will with him." With that he turned and walked away, Dmitri following along.

Charlie blinked. "That's it? Nothing in particular he wants you to do?"

"There's no need for instructions." Connor murmured, memorizing the address. "I already know what to do."

"Who is he?" Karr asked quietly.

Connor grinned humorlessly. "The bastard who called himself my dad."

Karr's engine revved. "Would he win?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore."

"Then let's do it."

Charlie watched as Connor slid from the hood and climbed into the driver's seat. With the windows tinted, it would be impossible to tell that it was a child pretending to drive. He watched as Karr backed out of the garage and left into the night.

"Sylvia is dead."

Charlie didn't even flinch at the Director's cold tone. "I figured as much." he murmured. "Come here to gloat?"

"No – I came with a warning." The Director never came closer, but Charlie shivered anyway. "Sylvia dared to defy me. Don't make the same mistake – I would hate to lose you as well."

Charlie swallowed hard.

"Yes sir."


	11. Chapter 11

**ch 11**

Connor stood just inside the trailer. She could barely remember the trailer park she was killed in. The only things she could bring to mind were the scents of musk, alcohol, and tobacco. This place had those same scents. She felt empty as she just stood there, watching the kitchen, waiting for him to come out. The carpet was stained, the furnishings second-hand, and there was only a half-wall separating the living room from the kitchen. She could see him standing at the sink, drinking a beer and staring out the window.

She wondered what had happened to the woman he lived with, then dismissed the thought. There were more important things to worry about.

He turned around and blinked. "What are ya doin' in mah house?" he demanded, voice slurring. Connor's eyes narrowed, her lip curling in a sneer. Slowly, she raised her hand, leveling the revolver Sylvia had bought her at the man's head. From where she was standing, no blood would get on her. There would be no forensic evidence left behind. She was wearing black latex gloves. The man's eyes slowly widened. He took a staggering step back.

"Who are ya!"

She grinned. "Your daughter."

She pulled the trigger. The gunshot was almost deafeningly loud in the small area. Her ears rang despite the earplugs Karr insisted she use. A small round hole appeared in the man's forehead, blood spraying from the open wound. He stood there for a moment, as if his body hadn't quite gotten the message that he was dead, and suddenly dropped to the ground.

Connor lowered the gun, breathing hard.

"Karr?"

Her earpiece crackled. _"I'm here, Connor."_

She went back outside and climbed into the driver's seat. They were gone long before the local cops ever arrived. Karr kept her the focus of his scanners. The silence was starting to hurt. He merely kept driving.

They were almost back to the Institute when Connor spoke up again.

"This means I'm his, doesn't it?"

Karr didn't even have to ask what she meant. "For now, I believe it does." he said quietly. "I also don't believe you had any other choice. He will kill you if you try to escape, and I cannot easily hide."

The girl nodded. "Yeah."

Karr pulled into the garage. For once, Charlie was not in there. Scans indicated the Director and Dmitri were in the training rooms. They had some peace, for once.

"Connor, you can tell me anything."

"I know." She slowly looked up from her lap. "I don't think I wanted to be a killer."

Karr emitted an electronic sigh. "None of us do." he assured her softly.

"I'm good at it."

"You have had extensive training."

Connor finally reached out and looped her fingers on the steering wheel. "Then I'll be the best killer there is." she announced. "I won't give the Director the excuse he wants to kill me. And when the time comes, we'll leave. And we'll kill him, so we won't have to worry about it anymore."

It was a child's plan, but Karr could not bring himself to admit the faults. He could not bring himself to tell her that they could both die long before they ever had the chance to escape, because the Director didn't need an excuse to kill them both. He just needed a whim.

"I look forward to that day, little wolf."

**The End**

Wow. That chapter was awfully short. I apologize for that

Okay. I have a set of rewrites for the rest of the series planned out. If you want them, say so in your reviews. I'm not taking any classes this summer, so once school ends, I'll have three months with nothing better to do than type. *grins* So drop me a line, and let me know if you want this to continue.

Until next time!

Shadowblade-tara


End file.
